xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Dobby the House Elf
Dobby (28 June (year unknown) – March, 1998) was a male house-elfwho served the Malfoy family. His masters were Dark Wizards who treated him cruelly. In 1992, he tried to warn Harry Potter of the plot to have the Chamber of Secrets reopened which he came to know via the contact between his masters and Lord Voldemort. Dobby kept hurting himself in numerous ways, e.g. ironing his hands, hitting his head against a lamp, and banging his head against cabinets. He felt this was necessary because he was disobeying his masters, the Malfoy family. At the end of that school year, after Harry had vanquished the memory of Tom Riddle and the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets, he tricked Lucius Malfoy into freeing Dobby by placing the diary of Tom Riddle inside his own black sock; Lucius disgustedly, separated the book from the sock and threw the sock into the air, where Dobby caught it. After a period of unemployment during which Dobby was often ostracised for having no "proper shame" about being out of work, the way most house-elves (including his friend Winky) acted. Dobby was generally pleased to be free, although he did enjoy working (as more of a hobby than a career). He was ecstatic to be out of the abusive hands of the Malfoys but equally pleased to join the Hogwarts staff, where he could come and go as he liked, did not have many tasks, and those he did have were fairly simple. Dobby requested some compensations for his work and eventually he and Dumbledore came to an agreement. Dobby went on to work in the kitchens at Hogwarts, for which he was paid one Galleon a week, and got one day off each month. Albus Dumbledore also told Dobby that he was free to call him a "barmy old codger" if he liked. He had been accompanied to Hogwarts by his friend Winky, who had recently been dismissed and had agreed to go looking for work and so began Dobby's new, happy life nearby his closest friends: Harry, Ron, and Hermione. In 1997, Dobby helped Harry spy on Draco Malfoy with Kreacher. In1998, he went on Aberforth Dumbledore's orders to save the lives of Harry and his companions Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas, Mr Ollivander, and Griphook from Death Eaters at Malfoy Manor and was fatally wounded by Bellatrix Lestrange's knife as he successfully apparated Harry and Griphook to safety in the Shell Cottage. Harry dug Dobby's grave in the gardens of Shell Cottagewithout using magic and placed Dobby's body inside. After Harry finished burying one of his most loyal friends, he carved a rock saying "HERE LIES DOBBY, A FREE ELF." placing it where Dobby was buried. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Warner Brothers Universe Category:Aliens Category:Magic Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Category:Flight Category:Elf Category:Deceased Category:Harry Potter Universe Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Telekinesis Category:Video Game Characters